Abel Blake
Abel Blake is a fire spirit and an Aletheia, specifically Aletheia 059.He is the older brother to Aeron Blake. He is the uncle to Alynah Blake. The two are in a Companionship. As an Aletheia he is associated with reality bending. He has a semi-hostile relationship with his Alice, #60. His older sister Abelia runs the Temple of the Fathers in North-South. Origins Abel Blake is a descendant of Aster Aira and Casimir as part of the Verzsou Red Line of spirits. He grew up in North-South with his sister Abelia. When he came of age he left North-South for the wider West and the School of Eight Initiates. He was initiated into Nix and the Laetha's Red Court at that time. His initiation stripped him of his ability to discern between reality and fantasy, though this loss eventually lead to his 'reality bending' ability when he was elevated to an Aletheia. His inability to discern between reality and fantasy, largely in the form of tormenting visions, came to a head when he attacks Joseph, unleashing all of his magical energy at his Mirror. Alynah intercepts the blast of energy - from then on she accepts Abel's excess magical energy and enters into a Companionship that ceases his hallucinations. Function As Abel Blake, he mainly functions as a mediator between the Verzsou Triad. He keeps Casimir and Aster from killing each other regularly. As Aletheia 059, he functions as an aid to the other Aletheias and one of the challenger forces in the Otherfaith. He is still a protector spirit even in his Aletheia form, though he has a tendency toward violence as 059. He and Alynah Blake act as restraining forces to each other. Without Alynah, Abel would likely destroy himself due to his abilities, and she may have a dampening effect on his more violent and hostile traits. Abel often interferes with Alynah's attacks or assaults on other spirits, for his part. Applicability Relationships Clarene : Main Article: Clarene the Clarene adopts Abel. She refers to him as her 'little author', encouraging or perhaps mocking his writing. She largely works behind the scenes, directing Abel as she sees fit in small pushes. Abelia Abel's older sister Abelia lives in North-South and is not considered an Otherfaith spirit. The two have a hostile relationship, likely due to Abel's choice to follow the Four Gods instead of the Fathers (the divine forms of the Verzsou Triad). Abel still visits the Temple of the Fathers, however, and brings other spirits to it. Aeron Blake : Main Article: Aeron Blake Abel is Aeron's older brother. He occasionally offers Aeron advice or protects him from dangerous situations, but, like many Nix, he is outwardly unaffected. He is technically Aeron's parent, as Abel's energies were used to create the younger spirit. Abel acts as a confidant to Aeron as the boy goes through becoming an Aletheia. Alynah Blake : Main Article: Alynah Blake Alynah and Abel have a complicated relationship. Abel is one of the few spirits Alynah truly listens to. Abel appears to dislike Alynah deeply, likely due to her violence and her treatment of other Laethic devotees. He regularly attempts to keep his family members (Aeron Blake, and Kallan) away from her, with limited success. The two are in a Companionship. Alynah instigated this relationship, interfering with Abel until he realized the need for her assistance in handling his spiritual energy. Aster Aira : Main Article: Aster Aira Abel is the spirit to rescue Aster from his loop. He resents Aster for the history of violence and bloodshed Aster gave to his descendants. He does, however, tolerate his ancestor, and the two can be seen together often. They can be described as 'friendly' because of this. Abel also wears Bysiri at times, and he is one of the few spirits it takes on notably different appearance on. Casimir : Main Article: Casimir Casimir is Abel's other ancestor/parent. Abel has similarities to Aster in that he desperately craves Casimir's attention and acknowledgement, but he is far better about not receiving it than his fiery father. Abel has a great deal of respect for the giant spirit and often compliments him. He does, however, step between Casimir and Neve when he feels his father is becoming overbearing, and he seems more aware of Neve's selfhood than Casimir is. He also mediates between Casimir and Aster when the two fight. Mykla : Main Article: Mykla Mykla is a mentor to Abel, and the two have a friendly (if strained) relationship. Mykla's favor-ship of Abel may factor into Abelia's resentment toward her brother. Mykla mentored Abel in 'sexual arts', lending to Abel a focus on sex work and advocacy. Mykla, being a descendant of the Verzsou Triad like Abel, is technically Abel's ancestor. Neve Winter : Main Article: Neve Winter Aster has a pleasant relationship with Neve, and he spends more time with her than with his own ancestor Aster Aira. Abel seems to take after Casimir and often accompanies Neve as a sort of bodyguard. He sometimes acts as a mediator between Neve and Casimir when the latter becomes overbearing. Category:Spirits